


Yours and Mine

by blustersquall



Series: Warden Alistair x Warden Isha Amell [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Comics), Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Reaffirmation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blustersquall/pseuds/blustersquall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. After the Landsmeet and after Morrigans ritual, Alistair and the Warden Amell spend time reaffirming their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours and Mine

The bath after the ritual with Morrigan was one of the best feelings Alistair had ever experienced. The hot water seeping into his skin, effectively purifying him of her touch, her smell and her sweat.

He tried not to think about it. The sounds she made and how she felt in his hands despite how he tried not to touch her. And he tried not to draw comparisons between the only two women he'd ever been intimate with - though he used the term intimate very loosely when it came to Morrigan.

There was no love there, no warmth or caring.

Just duty, and he dealt with it and her as he did all duty. With a stern face and an essence of seriousness. He couldn't think if he had looked at her. Maybe at the beginning, when there had been candle light, but during? He doesn't think he did. He had done what needed to be done to ensure both his survival and that of his fellow Grey Warden, like a business transaction and when it was finished, he had left and sunk immediately into the bath in his room in Castle Redcliffe.

He didn't want to admit the disappointment he had felt when he had entered the room and Isha had not been there to greet him. But then, if the tables were turned, he would probably have not been there to greet her either. Especially after what he had said to her after the Landsmeet, after he had agreed to take his rightful place as King.

How he had told they would have to end things after the battle the following day, that his duty now was to wed someone who could give him a child and despite his feelings for her, Isha couldn't do that.

He punished himself for that decision now, thinking and feeling the fool.

How it wasn't impossible for Grey Wardens to have children, just difficult. How he loved her, and wanted her to be his wife, regardless of the consequences it might incur from the members of the Landsmeet. Tomorrow would be no time to tell her, they needed to be focused on the task ahead. And following that, with his impending coronation - would there be a time suitable to speak to her? Or would she disappear somewhere as soon as the battle was over, unable to face him.

He groaned as he ruffled his hand through his hair. A groan of irritation and frustration at himself. The prospect of climbing into a cold, empty bed, no matter how luxurious it was, was not a nice one, especially after they had spent so many nights sharing a tent and warming each other. But the bath water was growing cold and he could feel the dirt of the nights activity soaking back into his pores.

He dried himself on a towel and pulled on the soft buckskin leather britches that he had hung on the screen that hid the bath from the rest of the room. He left them unlaced, he would remove them before he climbed into bed, but he tossed his cotton shirt to one side.

He knew he wasn't alone when he came around the screen and saw a pair of bare feet on the rug beside the bed.

For a moment his stomach plummeted and he thought it was Morrigan. He was relieved when he recognised characteristics and knew it couldn't have been. The skin was too pale for one thing, these hips were narrower, the waist was slimmer and her hair was too long to belong to Morrigan where it hung down to her lower back.

They stared at each other across the room for several long seconds that seemed to drag. Even at a distance the electricity between them was palpable, almost tangible. Like if he were to put it hand out, he would receive an electric shock.

Isha's cheeks were reddened, and he could see dried tear tracks that she had tried to wipe away and only made worse. She stood with her arms wrapped around her, her shoulders stooped, making herself as small as possible. It reminded him of the first time he met her at Ostagar, shy and unwordly, someone who had been sheltered by the Circle and that needed protecting. Innocent, without the tarnish she carried with her now.

Just a girl in fact.

Nothing like the woman she had become in the long months past, the woman who held her shoulders back and head high. Who walked with purpose and meaning. Who commanded attention by just standing into a room. Whose silver tongue could charm even the surliest of men and the most disagreeable of women. Who had worked tirelessly for a cause without a thought for herself or asking for reward or gratitude.

She opened and closed her mouth several times, attempting to speak and then rethinking her words. Eventually isha let out a small, shaky sigh and leaned against the oak bedside table, as if it was the only thing holding her up.

"I know you said I shouldn't come," she started, "but I--"

"I don't care what I said." Alistair was across the room in three strides, his hands in her hair crushing her mouth to his. He felt her arms go around him, fingers tentatively clinging the muscles of his back. He was hungry for her, needed to fill his senses with her, her sounds, her smell, her taste, the feel of her skin and the race of her heart beat.

She tasted like salt, like rain and lyrium, and she welcomed his embrace when he wrapped her up in his arms, filling them with her, pressing her against him.

Clashing tongues and stolen, frantic breaths. Unspoken apologies both for what he had done, and what she had asked him to do.

He worked the clasps of her robes, easing leather straps from buckles and buttons from holes with his fingers until it was slack enough to yank down over her hips. It pooled at her feet and he lifted her out of the material on the floor as if she weighed nothing.

She stood on her toes, hands enmeshed in his hair. He drew his hands down the backs of her thighs and she quivered against him. The hardness in his loose trousers throbbed eagerly as she stroked him through the fabric.

He groaned into her mouth as she wrapped her hand around him, it wasn't flesh-on-flesh, but it was almost and he had not realised how much he relished her teasing.

Her breast band came away, falling to the floor like her robes. He grabbed her breasts roughly, calloused and weapon worn fingers teasing over perk, pink nipples as he dragged his mouth from hers, kissing and biting his way down her neck to them. She breathed raggedly above him, a sound to his ears sweeter than any song he had heard.

Alistair bit down on one sensitive nub and she arched her back, pressing her breasts towards him. There was no care in his actions, only desperation and need. Need to touch and hold, a need to have her completely to reaffirm how he felt, and how she made him feel.

He swirled his tongue in time with the way he fondled her second nipple with his fingers. Her nails dug into his shoulders. He breathed through his nose, inhaling deeply the smell of her skin; grass after a storm and elfroot. He bit down a second time before switching his attention, pushed on by the short, excited breaths he heard above him.

Isha's hands found his as he was distracted, and lifted them from her breasts and hip. He looked at her as he nuzzled the soft, warm mounds before him.

The shy touching, the awkward rhythms of times past was gone.

Now he touched with purpose, held her tightly and made love to her with confidence.

She drew him up towards her, kissed him with intent, deep and hot as she manipulated him to turn on the spot and pushed him gently back until his knees buckled on the edge of his bed. She followed him down as he sat, her lips never leaving his. Her tongue slick against his own and then leaving him with a bite against his lower lip.

"Lie back," Isha whispered, her lips against his and her eyes full of heat. His head was swimming and he obeyed, laying flat and following her arms up with his hands, touching her heated skin any way he could. The thought of not being able to touch her frightened him somehow, he felt that if he lost touch at this moment, she would disappear completely.

Isha's fingers eased under the waist band of his buckskin trousers, and she pulled them easily down towards his knees. He helped her by kicking them off the rest of the way until they sat with her discarded robe on the ground.

The chill of the air and the anticipation rose his skin in pin pricks.

He felt her hand around his length, delicate fingers warm from her constant use of fire and lightning magic. She stroked him, and kissed his inner thigh. He leaned up on one elbow, clearing the hair off her face and shoulder with his free hand. He watched her take him into her mouth, inch-by-inch until only a small part of his cock was exposed and that was held by her hand.

The heat and wetness of her mouth was like a whole new experience, his eyes rolled back into his head as she tickled the tip of her tongue along the shaft. She sucked, creating a vacuum with her cheeks, her head rising and falling at a slow, leisurely pace, drawing the luscious roughness of her tongue along the underside of his length.

He tightened his grip on her hair and pushed himself to sit leaning back on one hand so he could better see and appreciate her and the attention she applied.

Her eyes were down as she concentrated, adjusting the speed at which she sucked, and occasionally releasing him from her mouth with a pop, to gently bite and nibble her teeth against his skin. She swirled her tongue around the very tip of him, and he bit his lips into his mouth, his head falling back on a moan. She tickled and massaged him with her fingers, adding another level of pleasure to what was already almost over whelming.

He groaned, "Isha," breathless with delight. Heat pooled in his gut he knew the sensation enough to ease her away from him. He watched as she looked up at him, and lay a strangely erotic chaste kiss against the tip of his length. Alistair grunted, pulling her up towards him.

Her arms went to his shoulders as he kissed her, she bent at the waist and her hair cascaded forward over her shoulders, brushing his bare chest.

Alistair cupped her through the flimsy cotton small clothes that remained and pushed them aside with his fingers. Drawing his fingertips across her opening, her legs opened a little and he hooked one finger around the material and pulled them unceremoniously down her legs.

"Maker, you are beautiful." He breathed, admiring her naked form for what felt like the first time, though he had seen her naked many times before.

Somehow though it was different this time.

He wanted to imprint every detail, every tiny imperfection into his mind. Scars from darkspawn, smatterings of freckles he had never noticed, a birth mark in the shape of a flower, the blush of heat across her chest and face. The reddening bite marks he had left on the exploration of her body barely minutes ago. He needed to see this, and remember it and keep it with him.

Isha smiled sweetly, and pressed against him, straddling over him.

He moved back so his legs were outstretched in front of him on the covers and she followed him. Her hands on his shoulders, she lay her weight against him and he complied, lying back so she was above him. She kissed him and he held her hips tightly.

She rocked against him, his length against his belly and her wetness grinding against it causing a delicious friction as her hips rolled, rubbing and stroking his cock as her hands had done.

He watched her pleasure herself against him, heaving moans as she rubbed the sensitive sweet spot against his length. He listened to every breath, and rocked his hips with hers, increasing her enjoyment and making this torture worse for him. To be so close and not be inside her was driving him to distraction.

He cupped her haunches with his hands, increasing the speed with which she rubbed him, stroked his hands down the back of her thighs and across the expanse of her back pulling her down towards him to draw kisses between her echoes of pleasure.

Isha kissed him hard when she was satisfied. She held his face in her hands, her lips upon his, breathing though her nose quick and hard. Her heart rattled in her rib cage and he could feel it reverberate against his own chest. In moments, her hand was wrapped around him and she eased the tip of him along her entrance, teasing and tormenting as she rose to sit up on her knees above him.

She held his length steady, and eased herself downwards, taking him slowly. He groaned her name when as she began to rock against him, pressing her hands against his chest for balance. He gripped one of her hips in one hand, and the other he rose, fondling and cupping her breasts as he watched her.

How she bit her lips into her mouth, and dangled her head back and the small smile that lit up each time she rolled her hips against him.

He raised his knees behind her, rising his hips to build with her rhythm. Her hands grabbed his thighs, supporting herself as she began to rise and fall on his length, squeezing him with each drop onto his hips and grinding and rocking, building speed only to slow or stop suddenly. Pushing him to the brink only to deny him release.

Alistair held her tight, bruising her hips, his knuckles almost white from the strain and concentration he applied to hold off as long as possible. Watching her ride him, hearing the noises, the moans and gasps that escaped her mouth, he wanted to hold this moment as long as possible, to know her pleasure was his and at this moment it was just the two of them, no darkspawn, no Archdemon.

Nothing but them.

He snatched her hands from his legs and pulled her forward, holding her in place with his arms around her waist as he thrust into her from below. Her hands lay at either side of his shoulders, her forehead resting against his. He watched her face with enraptured awe, gazing into her eyes as she struggled to keep them open, dark with passion and heat.

Flesh slapped flesh, she moaned his name, nipping at his lips when he kissed her.

The intensity when he came shook him to his core, and he buried his face in Isha's neck, releasing a fulfilled moan against her skin and into her hair. His body twitched and his heart jerked in his chest, as he came and rode the waves that followed. Deep inside her, her own muscles squeezing around him to the last.

Without warning, he flipped them so he lay above her, clearing strands of black hair tenderly with his fingertips from her sweat slicked face. Kissing her cheeks and eyelids, her forehead and the tip of her nose. Her hands rose up and down his back, stroking patterns and tracing the outlines of his muscles. She smoothed his hair and kissed his lips tenderly while he fought to regain his breath.

He looked at her, this warm, real woman whom he loved more than anything, and who loved him despite all his faults and considered for the first time how lucky he had been to find her in such a dire situation.

"I love you." He murmured, as he pressed his lips to the side of her throat, "my sweetheart. My love," he looked at her, "my Isha?"

The smile that slipped into view was small, loving but a little sad. "What about what you said? Needing an heir? Marrying a mage?"

"Forget it." Alistair told her, touching his forehead to hers, "forget everything. I'll find a way to be with you, King or not."

Her fingers stroked across his face, touching his cheek and she drew her thumb across his mouth and he kissed it. "You're mine?" She asked, her voice soft and uneasy, as if she feared the answer. She looked at him through half-lowered lashes, shy and inviting.

"I'm yours." He affirmed, kissing her mouth. "You're mine?"

She nodded once, and smiled again, this time from within herself, "I'm yours."

They fell asleep in each others embrace, thoughts of the Archdemon and the coming battle far from their minds.

 


End file.
